


Spelling Is Hard

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, how to spell names, oh those translation errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: If Rufus' secretary would only be able to write his name correctly...





	Spelling Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got the idea for this oneshot when I remembered how often they wrote Rufus' name wrong in the Western translations (English, German). It's hilarious.

Rufus wasn’t one to quickly lose his temper. At least that was one thing he’d learned from his father over the years. He might’ve been a spoilt brat once, but those times ended the moment he took over the ShinRa Electric Power Company after his father’s death. Initially, he was busy with the necessary restructuring of the company to his tastes, but now he finally found time to change some less important things - one of them which had been a thorn in his side for quite some time.  
He couldn’t remember who was responsible for hiring his secretary in his father’s name back then, but with him being the new president now, there was no way he would let that woman continue working for him. It annoyed Rufus that she didn’t seem capable of the most mundane things he believed a secretary was good for - the coffee she brew was absolutely disgusting (to a point he wouldn't even call it coffee - serving it to business partners would probably be considered bodily harm), he couldn’t remember how often he had to explain to her how to forward calls to him from her phone, and then there were her horrible writing skills.  
  
ShinRa had forms and templates for nearly everything they needed, and they only had to be filled with the correct information in the right spots - something which could be done by nearly everyone. Well, _nearly everyone_... Maybe he did it because he didn’t trust anyone but himself, but before signing papers, Rufus always went over them, even if they were only standard letters to his employees. And he became even more careful after he took over the company.  
But the moment he read his name spelled three different ways on only five papers (“Rufhaus” and “Rufaus” among them, wherever she got that idea from), it was enough for him to snap. He would’ve thought it was only natural to know how to write the name of the person one worked for, but obviously he’d been mistaken.  
  
Without another glance to the stack of other papers he would still need to sign, a fuming Rufus stepped out of his office to slam the papers back onto his secretary’s desk. “I have to admit, I admire you for your courage to actually give me these,” he told the woman. “What is so difficult about the spelling of my name? It’s Rufus! Rufus Shinra! R.U.F.U.S.!” The young man shook his head. “That’s it, this was your final slip-up. You’re fired.”


End file.
